


MLP: Oneshots!

by BlackInkQuill



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Gardening, Party, Racing, animal lover, fashion - Freeform, sick applejack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkQuill/pseuds/BlackInkQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a collection of oneshots for male My little Pony! The reader will be female, just so you guys know. `Hope you like them and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Model Issues

“(y/n), you look absolutely splendid!” Rarity exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He’d just created a new line of summer outfits, among them a pale yellow sun dress complete with intricate blue waves around the bottom of the dress. The dress stopped just below the knees and was made of really light fabric. The upper portion of the dress was made with elastic threading to give a cute, scrunchy look. 

It was strapless, but the elastic held it snug to (y/n)’s body. “I don’t know, Rare. Are you sure it suits me?” (y/n) had offered to be one of Rarity’s models for this new line, but she wasn’t very confident she could pull of this dress… or any dress for that matter. (y/n) was more of a tomboy, which is why she was more often seen at Sweet Apple Acres helping Applejack. However, her kind heart could never turn down a friend in need.

When (y/n) had agreed to model, she thought she’d be wearing shorts and a shirt, not this lovely dress. “Of course I’m sure! You look amazing, darling.” He offered her a hand to step down from the small platform. “But I’m sure I’ll mess it up somehow. Don’t you have any shorts or something?” “(y/n). You’ll do great. I’ll be there the whole time. Nothing will go wrong.” He chose his next words carefully. “You look beautiful, like a rare and precious gemstone. All you needed was a bit of polish and look,” 

He had her face one of the full body mirrors. “You’ve become a diamond in the rough.” (y/n) let his words sink in. A smile formed as she starred at her reflection. “Thanks, Rare.” She kissed his cheek. Hues of pink spread across his face and he turned into a stuttering mess. “O-Oh, i-it was nothing r-really. I j-just was t-telling the t-truth. Th-That’s all.” He smiled widely to cover up his embarrassment. 

(y/n) giggled. He looked too cute when he was like this. “W-Well, I’ve got a show to start. See you out there.” He walked away quickly. (y/n) took one more look in the large mirror. “A diamond in the rough,” she took a deep breath, lifting her head up high, “Tonight is my night to shine. I won’t let Rarity down.” She made her way to the backstage area and took her place with the other models. She could hear the upbeat music and Rarity’s muffled voice. 

One by one, the models each took a turn going through the large curtain and into the eyes of everyone. (y/n) began to feel like a sheep walking into a den of wolves. Steeling her nerves, but she could not prepare for the bright, blinding lights to hit her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the harsh light. “This, ladies and gentlemen, is a dear friend of mine, who has kindly volunteered to model my next masterpiece.”

Rarity held out a hand to (y/n). Hesitantly, she took it and allowed him to lead her down the catwalk. He spoke mostly about the dress, showing it off. (y/n) merely had to stand there because he kept posing her and even managed to get a spin in there before leading her back behind the curtain. “Thank you, Rarity.” She whispered to him. This time he kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome, darling.”

Now, (y/n) was the one blushing. “Aw, you look so adorable when you blush.” He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to dismiss the audience. Several other models looked at her with jealousy. Honestly, she couldn’t have cared less about what they thought. She was happy, and Rarity was a huge success that night. Everything was just perfect.


	2. Cupcakes!

(y/n) walked down the streets of Ponyville on her way to the Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie was going to be making cupcakes for another big party and asked (y/n) if she could help him. No one really knew why he was called ‘Pinkie Pie’. Perhaps it was because of his unruly pink hair? Or the fact that he one of the best bakers in Equestria? Whatever the reason, that didn’t stop (y/n) from agreeing to help him.

Upon arriving at the ever sweet smelling bakery, (y/n) was just about to open the door when a pair of arms had already pulled her in. “(y/n)! I’m so glad you could make it! Quickly, we must finish these cupcakes before I have to deliver them to the party!” The (color) haired girl giggled at the young man’s enthusiasm. Seriously, did he swallow a bunch of batteries this morning? The pink haired man proceeded to bring his friend to the kitchen.

The kitchen was nothing short of cake central. The smell of cooking cupcakes deliciously wafted through the room. Multicolored assortments of frostings in various flavors were spread out on the island in the center of the room. Stacks upon stacks of cooling cupcakes lay on each and every shelf and countertop. Those that were frosted sat next to a pile of boxes, some filled with the delicacies, others waiting to filled. 

“Okay, (y/n). I need you to frost and decorate these while I finish baking this last batch of batter. After that, I’ll start filling up some more of those boxes with the finished cupcakes. When you’re all done, you can help me if I’m still not done. Or you can wait until I’m done and we can both eat the left over icing and batter!” Man, this guy could go on forever! Where does he keep his energy?! Pinkie left (y/n) to start frosting the cooled pastry delights.

The day went by pretty fast. After hours of decorating and delivering, the two had finally finished their task. Pinkie Pie had let (y/n) lick the bowl of (fav flavor) cake batter as a thank you for helping out. Both of them sat in the kitchen, taking their time in cleaning the place up. “There, that’s the last one.” (y/n) proclaimed as she put away the last clean dish. “Phew! I don’t think I’ll ever bake another cupcake again!” she exaggerated while sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

“What?! Never bake cupcakes again!? (y/n), how can you say something like that?!” guffawed the adorably hyper young man. (y/n) burst into a fit of laughter at his expression. However, when Pinkie didn’t laugh with her, she stopped. He sat down beside her. “You shouldn’t joke about things like that. What if that really DID happen? Then who would help me with all of this baking?” 

(y/n) smiled softly. “Oh Pinkie. I’ll never stop baking, especially with you.” Pinkie smiled at that. An idea at how to get back at her came to mind. “Hey (y/n).” “Yes?” “You’ve got some frosting right there.” “Right where?” He cupped her cheek and leaned in. “Right here.” He whispered before placing his lips on hers in a quick kiss. It was sweet, to say the least. His lips were like soft, pink honey and tasted like cream. 

Unfortunately, it ended as quick as it had begun. It took (y/n) a moment to gather her thoughts and process what just happened. “Thanks.” Pinkie said, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. (y/n) blushed the same color as his hair before managing a reply. “If that’s the thanks I get, I’ll have to come help out more often.” Both of them shared a little giggle, though (y/n)’s was a more nervous giggle. 

Pinkie brought his head back up to look at the young girl. “You know, you really do have frosting in your hair.” That caused them both to burst into a fit of laughter.


	3. Sick Days

It was a nice, quiet evening on the farm. The animals were taken care of, AppleBloom was spending the night with SweetyBelle at Rarity’s, and Big Mac and Granny were out of town for the week. Yep, everything was nice and peaceful. “AH-CHOO!!” Well, almost everything. “(y/n), is my soup ready? This cold is gonna be the death of me if I don’t get…” (y/n) rolled her eyes and tuned him out. 

AppleJack did have a nasty cold, so (y/n), being the good friend she is, opted to look over the farm until he was better. After the first couple days, and no sign the farm boy was getting better, (y/n) went to see Twilight and FlutterShy for help. They had given her a recipe for soup, FlutterShy was kind enough to provide the herbs required from her own garden. (y/n) had gotten right to work on it as soon as she’d returned to Sweet Apple Acres.

She had to admit, this soup smelled awful, but if it made AppleJack well again, then it couldn’t be all bad, right? She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured a single serving. Twilight had specified greatly that AppleJack had to down one cup of it every few hours until the soup was completely gone. AppleJack would be back on his feet by the next day. (y/n) brought the cup of stinky soup upstairs where the sick farm boy was supposed to be resting.

“Phew! What is IN there?! It smells worse than a group of dead skunks on a hot day.” (y/n) put the cup on the nightstand. “It’s your soup. Twi says you have to down a whole cup of it every few hours until it’s ALL gone.” She emphasized ‘all’ when AppleJack sniffed the soup and recoiled away from it. “I ain’t drinking that. And you can’t make me! I’d rather suffer through this dang cold.” (y/n) crossed her arms. 

“C’mon, A.J., it isn’t THAT bad. Plus, you’ve had this cold for a while now. It’s time to get rid of it. Don’t you wanna go back to picking apples and working the farm?” The blonde didn’t budge. “Don’t you wanna hang with your friends? Beat Rainbow at arm wrestling, helping Flutters take care of her garden; They really miss you and hope you get better. If you won’t do it for me, then do it for your friends.” 

AppleJack sat there, thinking over what she’d said. “You’re right. I’ll… drink the soup.” “Atta boy!” (y/n) handed him his soup. Sniffing it again, the tan male made a face before downing it in one gulp. As soon as he’d swallowed, he immediately started trying to get the taste out of his mouth. (y/n) ran to get him some water or anything to drink. AppleJack greedily took the cup from her hands once she’d reappeared and drank it like he was dying of thirst.

(y/n) couldn’t help but try, key word: try, to hold her laughter at his disgusted face. “Yeah, yeah. Go ‘head and laugh. But ya know. You got something wrong: you’re also one of my best friends.” (y/n) managed to calm herself and smile at him. “Thanks, A.J., you’re one of my best friends, too.” AppleJack grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. “I didn’t appreciate the way that soup tasted. I think it’s time for a good helping of revenge.” (y/n) didn’t have time to respond because he’d already started tickling the young girls’ sides with fervor. 

(y/n) was laughing so hard, she could barely attempt to escape. Finally, he let up on his tickling attack. “That… That wasn’t… fair, A.J.” (y/n) panted out. A.J. smirked. “Aw, but you look so cute when you’re out of breath.” That earned him a light punch to his arm. AppleJack wrapped his strong arms around her in a loving hug. “I meant what I said: You truly are one of my best friends, and I love you.” “I love you too, AppleJack….. But if you get me sick, I’ll never forgive you.”

The blonde groaned as she giggled at her purposely ruining of the moment. As if to make her point, a sneeze emitted from the blonde. Thankfully, he’d turned his head. This was going to be the start of something beautiful and hilarious.


End file.
